The Attack from the Other Dimensions
by Retronaut
Summary: Plankton, Doof, and an OC named Taunorter team up to gather all villains from the omniverse to conquer it. It is up to Perry, his owners, and some new friends to stop the villains from conquering their worlds. Inspired by Phineas and Ferb: Attack from other Dimensions by eagc7.
1. Let the Games Begin

**Bikini Bottom Jail**

"That SpongeBob. This world would be better off without him." Plankton fumed.

Plankton was finally serving a life sentence in jail after his failed Plan Z.

He laid down on the nearby slab of granite he was supposed to sleep on. At least they had the decency to give him a pillow and blanket.

"Wait!" Plankton yelled, an idea forming in his twisted mind. "World. I said world! There are billions of other worlds out there in this universe. And better yet, there are other universes! And if I could create a controlled black hole or use space-time warping magic, I can just hop right out of this cell and have a whole other universe to hide in. But that's impossible given my current accommodations."

Plankton sighed.

"If only some kind of event of great dramatic significance would happen that would take me out of this stinkin' place!" he yelled in exasperation.

Just then, a portal opened up underneath Plankton.

"YES!" he exclaimed in joy at his newfound luck.


	2. Doof Plus Plankton

Dr. Doofenshmirtz had recently decided to quit being an agent of O.W.C.A. and returned to his evil ways once again, thus explaining how Doofenshmirtz was evil once more in that Christmas Special episode. Details are muddled on why he decided to quit O.W.C.A., but rumor has it that something had gone wrong in Vanessa's application to be an O.W.C.A. intern.

Right now, Doofenshmirtz and Norm were trying desperately to think of a plan before Perry would inevitably come to defeat them. They were scouring their old blueprints from schemes before.

Doof took a look at a particularly unfamiliar blueprint: the one of the Other Dimension-inator.

"Other Dimension-inator?" Doofenshmirtz asked in a confused tone. "I don't remember making that one!"

"Well," Norm began, "you made that one a few months ago, during summer."

"Nah! If I did it, I would remember it. But going to other universes won't be bad. Norm, fetch me my tools! We're building another inator!"

"Behold, the Other Dimension-inator!" he exclaimed when he finished it.

Doof tries to turn on the machine but fails.

"Why doesn't this work?"

"Well, a few months ago, two boys helped us build this thing." Norm stated. "Check your security cameras for proof."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz then watches what the recording of the security cameras. There were two boys here assisting him and sees that the kids actually made the machine work by removing the Self-Destruct Button and they built a small device that would transport them back to their original dimension. Doof then fixes the machine and builds the same device that Phineas and Ferb did but he updates them by adding the ability to travel to whatever dimension he wants to go.

"Welp, I hope this works." Dr. Doof said.

Doof then activates the Other Dimension-inator and types in the world he wants to go. Then a portal opens and Doof is overjoyed.

"It works! Ha, ha!"

Then, Plankton whooshes out.

"Gross, a bug!" Doof exclaims.

Then, the doctor stomps on Plankton.

"OWWWW! WATER, PUT ME IN WATER FOOL!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz scrapes Plankton off his shoes and puts him in water.

"Who and what are you?" Norm asks.

"I am a plankton. My name is Sheldon J. Plankton, but you can call me Plankton for short. Who are you two?"

"I'm Norm, the lackey robot!"

"I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, an evil scientist!"

"Hey, evil!" Plankton exclaimed. "I'm evil as well!"

"Really?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Yes. In my world, my rival and enemy is one Eugene Krabs. Just like me, he runs an undersea restaurant. It's called the Krusty Krab. That greedy crab is more successful than me! Because of one special food that he serves up there: the Krabby Patty!"

"Krabby Patty?"

"It's a hamburger that contains a secret ingredient that I want to steal so I can make my own patties and make Krabs go out of business. I also want to conquer the world! I was so close just a few days ago but Krabs' employee SpongeBob and his best friend Patrick foiled my plans!"

"I know what you feel. I want to take over the Tri-State Area. But my enemy Perry the Platypus always foils my plans!"

"It's like we're missing something. A force that binds us all together and inspires us to act."

"You need yet another partner." a masculine voice with an electronic, artificial tone stated. "A visionary who will guide you through the intricacies of the cosmos. That. Is. Me!"

Just then, Doof and Plankton witnessed a robot decloaking from its invisible state. His ebony-black body gave off a sheen like that of coal being struck with the light rays of a miner's helmet. The shoulders, thighs, and hips of the robot were a resoundingly bright red. His head consisted of an angular, rectangular-shaped helmet (this was black as well) with a visor of a dark plexiglass-like material blocking whatever face he might've had.

"Greetings. My name is Taunorter Crichaxson!"


	3. The Plan Takes Shape

"OK," Plankton said, "Taunorter. Who are you, what's your story, and how will you help us in any way whatsoever?"

"Well," the black and red robot began. "it all started one day ago, the day when I was created. The one who made me was a spirit named Crichax who wanted to protect the universes but he could only use his powers to create things, not to destroy. So he made robots to protect the multiverse for him. If he made too many beings with too many powers, he would die. So, he conjured up an army of grunt robots and me, who is far, far more powerful than those guys. He called the newfound organization O.R.A.C.L.E for Organization of Robots And Crichax, Leader Extraterrestrial and me Retronaut, derived from my true name, R3T-NUT. But when he attempted to place the centuries data stored in his main computer into me, something went wrong with the data transfer process. Not all of the knowledge reached me, but I saw my true calling was to conquer the omniverse and then usher in a new era. I went rogue and captured the hapless Crichax. But he took the risk of creating yet another Retronaut unit out of my view before I captured him. I only found out about him after Crichax accidentally let the cat out of the bag. How did this other guy not malfunction? Well, to offset the responsibility, Crichax created a computer system within the other Retronaut named Computer. She's in charge of the more complex tasks like data processing, and etc. Also, I changed my name to Taunorter, which is an anagram of Retronaut. The data transfer for my new brother should be finished by now, so let's get this over with quickly, shall me?"

The robot waved his hands around and muttered something indistinguishable to Plankton and Doof. Suddenly, out of thin air, a cage with force fields instead of metal bars appeared. In it was a golden mist with a white patch of mist on his front which was his eyeball.

"That was a magic spell." Taunorter said.

"Magic?!" exclaimed Doofenshmirtz. "But that's not real!"

"Well, in my world, it is." Plankton responded.

"Huh, so I guess in some dimensions, beings use magic and in others, they don't." Doof realized.

"You better release me right now, Orter." the golden mist spirit stated firmly. "Retronaut, Computer, and the O.R.A.C.L.E Armybots are coming!"

"Well, my creator. There's certainly nothing you can do. As long as you're trapped inside that tin can, you're utterly powerless."

"Hang on," Doof began. If you have centuries worth of knowledge and powers inside you, you would be giving off energy like crazy. O.R.A.C.L.E would surely have an advanced array of scanning devices, so why haven't O.R.A.C.L.E's sensors detected you?"

Taunorter responded with this, "Well, Crichax came up with a system where, at our choosing, we could lose most of our powers and abilities and give off minute amounts of energy. Much to his downfall, as O.R.A.C.L.E has not found me yet. Well, we have to act fast before they do."

Perry was taking a snooze in his backyard. The rest of the family was either at school or at work this autumn, so Perry decided to take advantage of this by getting a good nap. Under him, one of the secret tunnels opened and he fell to his lair, now awake and ready for whatever chaos might happen. Then the ever-familiar face of Major Monogram appeared on the screen above the platypus.

"Agent P." Major Monogram said, "According to recon, Doofenshmirtz has returned to evil and disbanded from OWCA."

Perry gave an angry chattering noise.

"Remember the Other Dimension-inator?"

Perry nodded yes.

"There was another copy of the blueprints for it laying around for months. That is, until Doofenshmirtz used the copy to build a new and improved Other Dimension-inator. You must stop him, Agent P, to prevent another interdimensional invasion."

Perry then nods and then leaves the facility to battle his nemesis turned friend turned nemesis.

"And now, let us commence the starting up of this device!" Taun yelled just after he returned Crichax to the pocket dimension where he fetched him from.

Just afterwards, Perry swung through the window, shattering it to pieces.

"Aha, Perry! Take this!" Doof exclaimed as he grabbed a remote from the table next to him. Pushing the button traps Perry in a giant ball of green slime which fell from the ceiling. The ball was only tall enough to entrap his body, leaving his head exposed.

"You may think I will try to conquer the Tri-State Area today. Well, Perry the Platypus, I do still plan on doing it. But today I and my new allies Sheldon J. Plankton…"

An expression of confusion manifested itself on Perry's face.

"I'm Plankton, you dunce!"

"And Taunorter, the black and red robot guy, will use the Other Dimension-Inator to gather the baddest, most evil villains in all the dimensions out there and we will TAKE OVER ALL THE UNIVERSES!"

Perry realizes this is worse than the first invasion and desperately wiggles, trying to break free of the goo.

"Platypus, your struggles are futile!" Taunorter exclaimed, "We made sure this trap would be quite hard to break out of so we would have enough time to travel to those worlds! AHAHAHAHA!"

"See ya on the other side, Perry!" Plankton taunted.

The three turn on the machine, a portal opens and the villains enter. The portal then closes as Perry gazes in horror.


	4. The First Partner

In the main village from Gods of Egypt, a portal opens and Doof, Plankton, and Taun step out of it.

"Now, how are we gonna find an evil guy to help us?" Plankton asked.

"Well," Doofenshmirtz retorted. "I made a Tracker-inator in order to find the things I need. Like when you're in a grocery store and you need some flour, but you can't find it. I just have to reprogram it to find the closest source of evil. Ah, there we go. The closest source of evil is thataway to the west!"

As a miserable and hate-filled god with gold-stained clothes lay on the ground dying, he yelled, "NOOOO! I was supposed to rule Egypt! I had it in the palm of my hand! But, now I'll die!"

"No, you won't." Taunorter's voice rang out.

Taunorter's hand shifted into a cannon which shot out a green ray that restored Set back to health.

"What? Who are you three?"

"I am Heinz Doofenshmirtz and these two are my allies, Sheldon J. Plankton, and Taunorter."

"Me and my allies are formulating a plan that you would probably be interested in." Plankton said.

"What plan?" the god asked.

"You want to conquer Egypt, just one country. But have you ever thought of conquering the omniverse?"

"What's that?"

"Think of the farthest star you can see." Taunorter began. "Even that is part of your universe. Some devices can breach the barrier and transport its user to other universes. The omniverse is real and we shall prove it to you. NOW DOOF!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz then grabs the portable Other Dimension-inator, pushes the random button, and opens the portal.

"Let's go now, partners!" Plankton exclaimed.


	5. Villains Assemble

Doof, Taun, Plankton, and Set traveled through the multiverse, gathering many villains and even saving some from their deaths and gathered people who weren't technically evil but had a bad personality.

The villains now convene in one of Baron Blade's Mobile Defense Platforms.

"OK, this idea better be good." Baron Blade began. "Because if it isn't, you'll all go down in flames! Literally, because I have a mech suit which has a flame sword!"

"Why am I here?" Stinky Pete asked. "I'm not even a villain!"

"Well, the Track-Inator detects evil in the lifeforms of the universes." Doofenshmirtz said. "So, you're evil inside."

"Even so, all I wanted was to be displayed on a museum!"

"Well, if you help us, we can make that happen." Set said.

"Deal!" Pete exclaimed.

"OK, I literally have no idea what's going on here." King Leonard Mudbeard said. "So if you could tell me who you are, that'd be great."

"What the green pig said." Yzma spoke.

"Yeah, and why'd you save me from the Sarlacc anyway?!" Boba Fett yelled.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" all the villains minus Doofenshmirtz, Taunorter, Plankton, and Set exclaimed.

"Hear me out, please." Taun implored. "My name is Taunorter. These three guys next to me are Sheldon J. Plankton, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and Set. We all share one thing in common, every one of us in this room. Our rivals, the heroes, always stop us villains. WE ALWAYS LOSE! EVERY TIME! IT'S...IT'S MORTIFYING! So, why don't we team up?"

"Team up?" Lord Farquaad's ghost asked.

"We, as a unified force, shall cross the omniverse, defeating the people who have stopped our cause, hurt us, and et cetera. We shall be able to defeat our enemies! I give you proof of this!"

Taunorter summons Crichax inside his cage.

"This is Crichax, my creator and enemy who I took prisoner. I don't know what I'll use him for yet, but it will be spectacular when I do.

"And for those who want to, I will give you the chance to own a share of the omniverse! We will CONQUER the omniverse! Our names will be etched forever in the annals of history! So who! Is! With me! With US!"

The room erupted in a volley of cheers as the people in the room exclaimed, "GO TAUNORTER! GO TAUNORTER!"

"And Set!" Set interjected.

"Eh." Syndrome said.

***  
Agent P activates a laser on his watch by chattering a certain way.

"Voice command authorized." the watch confirmed, muffled by the slime. The red laser splits the slime in half, allowing Agent P to escape. He went directly to his lair.

"Hello, Agent P." the Major said. "Did you succeed at defeating Doof, like every other time before?"

Agent P stares up at Monogram with a face marred by guilt at not being able to stop the invasion force from forming.

"What? He really went through the portal?"

Perry nods yes.

"Did you send the spybot?"

Perry again says yes by moving his head. Unknown to Doofenshmirtz, the platypus brought a tiny hovering robot to D.E.I. It flew into Doofenshmirtz's hair, small enough not to be noticed. An antenna sprouts out of his watch, wirelessly beaming the video to the screen.

"Doof has gathered evil people from other dimensions! What are we gonna do?! We're no match for this team!"

Perry then turns around and leaves his chair.

"Agent P?"

Perry then turns around to see Monogram. Agent P leaves the base to be with his owners.


	6. The Invasion Commences

Perry leaves his lair, sadness etched onto his face. Just before Phineas and Ferb saw him, he went into his animal persona.

"There you are, Perry." Phineas said. "Are you OK, Perry? You seem sad and worried."

Perry wished he could warn them of the danger that is about to happen, but he cannot due to O.W.C.A. procedures.

"You're probably just hungry. Don't worry, buddy. Let's go inside and we'll get you some food."

Phineas, Ferb, and Perry head inside. As Phineas and Ferb pour some platypus kibble into Perry's food bowl, Perry looked around, made sure that no one was watching, and turned on the screen on his watch.

"OK," Set said. "now that our army is finished, let's conquer the omniverse! Orter, open the portal!"

Taunorter selects Nibel, where Ori and the Blind Forest takes place.

"Let's go!" Set exclaimed as the army went through the portal.

Perry watches in horror as the forest of Nibel is devastated. As they attack, all of the heroes are defeated and taken prisoner.

As the autumn passed, more universes are conquered and more bad guys joined them.

One night, Perry was restless and couldn't sleep, as every time he did so, he had terrible nightmares of his world being enslaved. He decided to walk out of Phineas and Ferb's room into his lair. Once again, the watch wirelessly beamed the events to the screen.

"Oh yeah, baby!" Plankton exclaimed. "We took over Terraria!"

"It feels amazing being a king once again!" Set exclaimed.

"What's the next universe, Doof?" Taunorter exclaimed.

"My own one." Doof replied.

Perry's eyes shot open as he gave a fearful chatter. Then he sends a message to Monogram.

At the O.W.C.A. base, Monogram watches an O.W.C.A. computer and sees an email has been sent. He opens the mail.

"It's from Agent P!"

He reads the message which says this, "Doof and co. will try to take over our Earth soon. Dispatch every single agent we have. Pray that they will stop them."

"O-of course I will do that!"

In Agent P's Lair, Perry hoped his fellow agents will be of help but he wishes others could help. He remembers the day when Phineas, Ferb, and all their friends teamed up to stop 2nd Dimension Doof. He knows that Phineas and Ferb are imperative to stopping the inevitable invasion.

In the Quark, a spaceship which is the home base of O.R.A.C.L.E., an imposing figure who looked very much like Taunorter, only where all the spots that he was black, this robot's paint was as white as the glint of the sun shining on a cloud, uses his powers to watch Agent P and read his mind. This is Retronaut, and his onboard computer in charge of everything from data management to the rate of electrical signals throughout his body, Computer.

"OWCA alone would be wiped out by Taunorter's forces." Computer realized.

"When Perry reveals himself to his owners, it will be our turn to make our move across the metaphorical chess board!" Retronaut exclaimed.

"And what does that mean?"

"It means we will gather assistance from other worlds."


	7. ORACLE Makes Its Move

"At last, Danville will be mine now!" Doof yelled.

"Remember, not just Danville, but the universe!" Set told Doof.

"I don't want to overwhelm myself with responsibilities of taking care of whole planets."

"A wise choice, my friend. Anyway, let's begin the offensive!"

***  
Perry turned on the television function of his screen and watched to his horror, that Mexico was under a massive siege by the forces of evil. The O.W.C.A. agents could not stop them and in a span of mere days, they now ruled over the country and the U.S. was surely next.

When Major Monogram contacted Perry next, he said this, "It's useless. We cannot stop the onslaught of villains. We're doomed and there's nothing the agency can do. Sorry, Agent P." Major Monogram stops transmitting.

Perry realized it's not the end. He knows who can stop them, and they are Phineas and Ferb. Perry decides he must reveal himself to the boys again. However, this time he will lose them forever since O.W.C.A. disposed of the Amnesia-inator because they did not see a reason to keep it. But Perry is willing to do this, because the invasion will not only harm all the universes but it will also hurt his owners and he only wants the best for them.

He leaves the lair and enters the house in Agent P mode.

"Perry," Phineas asked in a shocked manner, "why are you standing up on two legs and wearing a fedora?"

The blue platypus showed his spy badge to his owners.

"You're a secret agent?" Phineas inquired.

Perry nodded yes.

"But, Perry, why did you never tell us? Do you even trust us? Did you even consider yourself a part of this family? Why, Perry, why?"

Retronaut is watching from the Quark and since Perry has revealed himself as he predicted, he teleports into the room.

"Enough, Phineas. Perry needs your help to stop the attack." Retronaut stated.

"Who...are you?" Phineas managed to stammer out.

"I am R3T-NUT. You may call me by my self-designated, easier to remember name, Retronaut."

"I am Computer, his onboard computer system in charge of navigation, data processing, and et cetera." an effeminate voice piped up from inside Retronaut.

"We are from an elite task force of vigilantes called O.R.A.C.L.E. that safeguard the universes from harm, and gather data on significant people across the multiverse." Retronaut said. "O.R.A.C.L.E. was formed one day ago by our creator Crichax. Taunorter was a Retronaut unit who malfunctioned and went rogue."

"We were formed by Crichax just afterwards, before he was captured that is." Computer said. "From what the O.R.A.C.L.E. database says, Perry has revealed himself twice to you boys."

"Twice?" asked the incredulous Ferb.

"If this is the second time this has happened, how come I don't remember?" Phineas inquired.

"There's no time for that right now." Computer said. "You shall find out later. It's, uh, related to how your tree was replaced with pine and then became normal again."

"Now, we shall go to the O.R.A.C.L.E. base, which is a spaceship called the Quark." Retronaut stated.

Retronaut uses his powers to teleport all five of them (since Computer is a sentient being of her own right, I'm counting her.) to the Quark.

"Now, take a look at the screen we use to monitor events happening across the cosmic scale." Retronaut said.

The screen flashes between many different universes that were all ransacked by Taunorter and his allies.

"Oh, no!" Phineas yelled. "This...this is awful! Have all of the other universes been taken over?"

"No," Retronaut said. "thank the pantheons. But, I digress. If you three want to stop my brother and his allies from conquering all of creation, you will need some major help."

Retronaut teleports them back to the Flynn-Fletcher residence and summons a gray metal box with what appeared to be a camera lens on the side.

"This is a hologram generator/recorder. Phineas, would you please stand in front of it?"

"Why?" the red-haired boy asked.

"You are the one who talks the most among the three of you. We need someone who's more relatable to be the face of our operation rather than an intimidating robot such as me. With this, I can create an hologram of you. All you say and do will be recorded into the recorder so I can use your illusion to tell people from other dimensions what's going on. If somebody accepts, they will be warped to your backyard."

"Fine."

Phineas steps in front of the hologram recorder. The lens emits a ray that scans Phineas to create his hologram. Then, the lens retracts into the box and emerges from the top, now fully displaying a hologram of Phineas with a slight blue tint.

"Hello beings from other dimensions. My name is Phineas Flynn. I need your help. Many villains are in the process of conquering my world, and they will attack many other worlds. Please help me and my family and friends to stop them. Your world may be next on their target list. If you accept to help me, you will be warped to my world. End message."

Retronaut uses his powers to clone the hologram player and distribute it throughout the worlds.

They went to the backyard to wait it out for people who accepted. Almost immediately, many portals opened around them. Unity (from Sentinels of the Multiverse), Amaterasu and Issun (from Okami), Orendi and ISIC (from Battleborn), Beast Boy and Cyborg (from the original Teen Titans), Shrek, Donkey, and Puss in Boots (from Shrek), Terrafin (from Skylanders), Fin (from Sharknado), Optimus Primal (from Transformers: Beast Machines), Banjo and Kazooie (from Banjo-Kazooie), and Red (from The Angry Birds Movie) emerged.

Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Retronaut, and Computer are surprised at the amount of people willing to help.

"Huh, that's a lot more people than I was expecting to receive the messages. This is great!" Retronaut exclaimed.

"Not even I did." Phineas replied. "Hello, beings from other universes. My name is Phineas. The green-haired boy is my brother Ferb. The blue platypus is our pet, Perry, who we just found out was a secret agent all along. The robot is Retronaut. Also, his computer system is named Computer."

Finn looks at Terrafin. "SHARK! EVERYBODY STAND BACK!"

Finn pulls out a chainsaw and revs it up, preparing to cleave Terrafin in two.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Terrafin exclaimed. "Do you really think this Phineas kid would summon a villain?!"

Fin disengaged the chainsaw. "You have to be kidding me! A talking shark?! This is weirder than that time I found out sharks could survive in space!"


	8. Introductions

"Now I think you should just calm down." Optimus' voice rang out as he approached Fin. "The universes are in huge trouble."

"Wh..wh..wha? A cyborg gorrilla!" Fin exclaimed.

Fin slaps himself on the face to test whether he is dreaming. He feels pain.

"So, I'm not dreaming, huh?" Finn sighed. "Well, shark guy. I apologize. In my world, sharks are vicious man-eating killers. Clearly, you're something more."

"Eh, no harm, no foul." Terrafin stated. "We're all only here to help Phineas, Retronaut, and the rest of the gang."

"Help?" Isabella's voice piped up as she, Buford, and Baljeet entered the backyard. "What's happening?"

Then, Candace enters the backyard.

"Phineas and Ferb! Why are animals, robots, and other strange creatures here? You're lucky that our parents are on vacation, otherwise you would all be in huge…"

"I think you should calm down as well, Ms. Flynn." Retronaut interrupted.

"H-how do you know my name, robot?"

"Well, our creator, Crichax's been watching the universes for centuries. And he transplanted that knowledge into me, Retronaut, and my computer array, Computer."

"Hi!" the female system exclaimed.

"Hold on, hold on." Candace began. "Did you say universes?"

"Yes. And, before we explain in detail the purpose of this interuniversal convergence to everybody, I think our new allies should introduce themselves first." Retronaut said.

"I'll be first, I guess." Issun spoke. "I am Issun and the wolf I'm standing on is Amaterasu, goddess of the sun in my world! She can't talk, so I speak for her."

Phineas and the others could barely make out a tiny man standing on Amaterasu's head.

This must be Issun. Phineas thought.

"Goddess of the sun, huh?" Phineas asked. "Is it more respectful to bow or what?"

"No, she's just fine with everyone the way they are." Issun responded.

"Just stay there, guys. Ferb, do we still have the animal translator?"

Ferb brings out the translator.

"Now, Amaterasu." Phineas says. "If you could please talk into this?"

He holds the microphone near Amaterasu's muzzle (Her paws can't really pick it up, can they now?).

"A machine which translates the noises of animals to English." the goddess said as she spoke her first words. "Very interesting."

"Indeed." Ferb said.

"I am Red. Nice to meet you."

"Whoa, a talking bird!" Buford exclaimed.

"So, I guess in your world birds don't talk, huh?"

"Yep." Buford replied.

"Well, in my world, talking birds are not unusual." Orendi spoke. "I'm Orendi!"

"And I am ISIC. We are part of a team made up of five factions, the Rogues, the UPC, the Eldrid, the Last Light Consortium, and the Jennerit who united to form the Battleborn! This was in order to save the last star in our universe from annihilation. And we succeeded and ended up restoring the rest of the stars of the universe!"

"Well, good for you!" Phineas exclaimed.

"My name is Devra." Unity spoke. "My superhero name is Unity."

"So, you're a superhero, huh?" Fin asked. "What are your superpowers?"

"Well, I'm a technopath, which means I can control almost any and all forms of technology, whether it's electrical, magical, or a simple object like a club or sword. Here, I'll show it to you. Just hand me that chainsaw."

Fin complies and a pink aura radiating from Unity's hands somehow disassembled the thing and put it back together again in a new form. A robotic chainsaw with arms and legs now stood before them. Everybody clapped, even Candace.

"I'm Optimus Primal. Phineas, I must thank you for saving my life. I was about to sacrifice my life to destroy my enemy Megatron and bring back nature to my home planet: Cybertron. I was ready and willing to join the Matrix, but apparently providence doesn't want me dead just yet!"

"Oh, well, you're welcome, Mr. Primal, sir." Phineas responded.

"Oh, you can just call me Optimus."

"Hello. My name is Shrek!"

Isabella shrieked.

"Oh, don't worry, lass. I'm a friendly ogre, otherwise I would be scaring you all! (chuckles) And these are my friends, Donkey…"

"Hello, y'all!"

"and Puss in Boots!"

"Hola, everyone!"

"I'm Beast Boy!"

"Are you an ogre too?" Shrek asked the teen.

"No! I'm a human who was injected with a serum and ended up looking like this."

"Interesting." Shrek said.

"I'm Cyborg, Beastie's best friend."

"I did not know humans could become technoorganic as well as us Transformers." Optimus said.

"Well, our world must be different than yours then." Cyborg replied.

"My name is Fin. I saved my version of the U.S. from several Nado incidents."

"Nado incidents?" Candace inquired. "What are those?"

"Oh, it's when animals such as sharks and cows or substances such as oil end up being caught in a tornado. These incidents are highly destructive, more so than regular tornadoes. In fact, these incidents are so different, we call them whatever animal or substance predominates the formation. For example, a Sharknado or an Oilnado."

"Did you say a Shreknado?" Donkey asked.

"No."

"My name is Terrafin. I'm part of a team called the Skylanders that protected our planet, Skylands, from evil forces. The rest of our team was busy and I knew this was urgent, so I just decided to accept immediately."

"So, you're like the Avengers, then?" Ferb inquired.

"I don't know what that is."

"My name is Banjo!"

"Who's the orange bird in your backpack?" Phineas asked.

"I'm Kazooie. Nice to meet you all."

"I can say the same." Phineas said.

"I already introduced myself to you, but not to Candace and Phineas' friends. Hi, my name is Retronaut."

"And I'm Computer."

Perry looks at his watch and sees the villains are about to have a conference. He doesn't want them to see this surely classified footage and tries to sneak inside a nearby secret tunnel without being spotted but fails.

"We just found out your secret but you still try to leave without us noticing you?!" Phineas exclaims indignantly. "Do you trust us? You know, just leave and do your secret agent stuff."

Perry sadly walks to the tunnel entrance and falls in.

Red, Banjo, and Kazooie feel sorry for the platypus and follow him into the hole.


	9. A Chapter of Self-Reflection

Retronaut sighs and thinks to himself, Perry shall be taken away after the end of this escapade, no matter who wins, and sent off to who-knows where and never see his owners again.

Because Computer is a facet of Retronaut, she can read his more pressing thoughts and communicate with him mentally. Retronaut, you must not tell the rest of the heroes this. It will demotivate them significantly, having a fellow hero be taken away from his best friends in the world.

You're right, sister. It's just...if only things worked differently.

If only. Computer concurred.

In Perry's lair, just like last time, he is wirelessly beaming what the spybot is showing on the big monitor. The villains are discussing what place to take over next.

"I think we should go straight to Danville!" Doof exclaimed.

"I move we go downwards, to South America." Plankton replied.

"Arizona first!" Set exclaimed.

"I'll just go with whatever you decide." Orter tried to calm down the tension beginning to form in the room.

"I know how we can settle this!" Doof exclaimed. "We can draw straws! Whoever takes the longest straw gets their location picked first. And the one with the shortest straw's location is last."

"Isn't it completely different?" the robot asked. "The one who draws the shortest straw has to do some menial something or other."

"No, I'm pretty sure that my way is the real one."

Taunorter facepalmed. He was slowly realizing how incompetent Doof was. But they couldn't exactly kick him out, as he might leak all of their secrets to the team Retronaut has surely gathered by now.

Set pulls the longest straw.

Doof pulls the middle straw.

Plankton pulls the shortest straw.

"Arizona, it shall be!" Taun exclaimed. "Then the Tri-State Area and then South America!"

Plankton spots a shiny glint in Doof's hair and says to him, "Oh, great! We were being spied on the whole time! Doof, crush the robot in your hair!"

He does so, and Perry realizes that it is a matter of time before his city gets attacked. He prepares to leave his lair and then spots Banjo, Kazooie, and Red. Perry angrily chatters at them before being interrupted by Red.

"Look, we're sorry, but we just saw that you and Phineas had some issues. What's happening?"

Perry ignores them, walks away and chatters again, giving confirmation that he couldn't talk.

"But why don't you write us your problem?" Kazooie asked.

Perry is persistent and goes on walking.

"He doesn't want to discuss this, even if he could." Banjo said. "Perry, you kept this secret away from your owners and their friends for a long time. How you would feel if somebody kept a great big secret away from you?"

Perry looks down in a flurry of mixed emotions. Shame. Sadness. Fear.

"I know you don't want to talk about it." Kazooie affirmed. "Just rest. but not for long of course we must stop the enemy."

 **In Arizona**

"All right, guys, let's begin the attack!" Set exclaimed.

"Why did you pick this place over all others?" Doof asked.

"Well, it has a desert. And I'm extremely experienced with fighting in deserts, being the former ruler of one."

"Ah."


	10. The Quark

Back at Danville, the heroes have decided to head inside and channel surf until they see Taun's attack.

"Guys, look!" Phineas exclaimed as he witnessed news anchors reporting on the Arizona attack.

"They really are attacking!" Fin exclaimed, any doubts about this being an elaborate prank vanishing.

"Well," Retronaut said. "I can get us there right away using our spaceship. But, Banjo, Kazooie, Red, and Perry are out of commission. I don't need super senses to tell me they are trying to remotivate your pet Perry."

"Maybe I was a little hard on him." Phineas said, regret showing in his voice.

"Phineas, there's no time for this." Computer said.

"Anyway, why don't you just transport us all there?" Finn asked.

"Well," Retronaut began. "unless I'm in my Powered-Up Form, which emits so much energy that Taun would find us easily, I can't do that. In my normal form, I can only teleport myself. Anyway, let's go to the backyard so the spaceship can pick us up."

When they did, Retronaut pulled out what looked like a keyring and pushed on a button. Then, a ten-foot tall flying saucer so shiny and metallic, you could see your reflection in the hull, landed into the backyard. A hatch opened on it. A few robots marched out of it.

"Ah, Retronaut and Computer!" one said. "You and your new allies may step onto the Quark!"

The heroes walked onto the hatch minus Candace.

"Well, you coming or not?" Unity asked.

Candace hesitated for a little bit, then decided that she must help her brothers and save the universes in the process.

"Yes, I'll come." Candace affirmed as she stepped onto the saucer.


	11. Going to Arizona

The heroes took in the interior of the ship, which, on the inside, was sprawling. The heroes could see that this was a plaza type area. Other Armybots were walking throughout this plaza. Stairs led up to more walkways, where tens, if not dozens, of other skull-headed robots were abuzz, busy with tasks that had been assigned to them by their superiors.

"Welcome to the Quark!" Retronaut exclaimed with pride as he saw the heroes marvel at Crichax's creation.

"H-how'd you get it bigger on the inside?!" Red demanded, just barely comprehending this wonderous ship, as the world he came from was roughly medieval in terms of technology.

"Well, the inside of this ship is another universe all its own!" Computer answered. "Crichax, our creator and the one who built the Quark, received the idea from a fellow named the Doctor, who met him one day."

"OK, Retronaut." a nearby Armybot interjected. "Are we ready to go to Arizona?"

"Yep." Retronaut replied. "Tell the people at the helm to get this thing fired up."

The Armybot pushed a button on his arm.

"OK, open the portal!" he shouted. "We're going to Arizona!"

The Quark opened up a panel on the front which contained a gun. The gun fired out a ball of green, glowing energy which opened up into a portal. The Quark's landing gear retracted and it took off for the portal.

In Arizona

During the siege, Taunorter spots the Quark emerging from a portal that opened in mid-air. "My brother is finally here! Guys, I'm going to shoot him!"

Taunorter's hands turned into cannons. Two streams of plasma shot out of them, puncturing the ship's hull.

"EVERYONE, WE'RE HIT!" Retronaut exclaimed.


	12. The Heroes are Found

The ship gave a violent lurch when it slammed into the ground, but no one was harmed.

"Oh, hoo, hoo!" Taunorter crowed. "Found 'em!"

The villains walk to the ship which landed nearby and approached the heroes, who have come out of the ship.

"You're finally here, brother?" Taunorter rhetorically asked. "You know, something has gone unaddressed as of yet: This is the first time we have ever seen each other in the flesh. Or metal, but you know what I mean."

"So this is my mighty brother, Taunorter? I just thought, you'd...ya know, be a little scarier." Retronaut taunted.

"Scary?!" the robot yelled, exasperated. "Scary?! You don't know the meaning of fear! Doof, FIRE!"

The doctor brings out a small device that looked like a TV remote which fired out a green energy beam. When it made contact with Retronaut, he doubled over in pain.

"What did you do to him?!" Optimus demanded.

"I'm removing all of his powers until he becomes human-level!" Doof exclaimed.

"Oh no, you're not!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He turned into a California condor and swooped on Doof.

"AAHHH!" Doof exclaimed as Beast Boy stole the remote from him.

Beast Boy turned back to normal when he flew back to the rest of the heroes. He handed the remote to Retronaut, who scanned it using a red ray coming out of his visor.

Retronaut got back up again and said, "Thank you, Beast Boy. Though my Powered-Up Form is unavailable as of now, my other powers are intact. The Inator appears to be derived from the same tech used to incapacitate Crichax."

"Well, don't just stand there. ATTACK!" Taunorter exclaimed.

Just then, more villains literally appeared out of thin air wearing gray metal armbands.

"Ha ha." Taunorter chuckled. "These cloaking devices are amazing."

"I better power up!" Set exclaimed.

And with that, his body changed from human-like god to cat-like bipedal warrior as he powered up to his beast form.

"Phineas, Ferb, Candace." Retronaut said. "Go! Hide in the ship! It's too dangerous for you out here!"

They complied.

"Hatch, close!" Retronaut's voice commanded.

The hatch indeed closed.

"Let the fight begin!" Plankton exclaimed as he got into his robot suit from SpongeBob HeroPants that also revealed itself. And with that, the scene devolved into a superpowered slugfest.


	13. Important Update

I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I've been working on my YouTube channel for a while. The next chapter will come out very soon.

Also, here is some art I made of my OCs! Crichax will come later, since creating a mist character is hard.

Taunorter: thatlawler.(deviantart) art/Taunorter-685088271

Retronaut: thatlawler.(deviantart) art/My-OC-Retronaut-685087224


	14. The Beginning of the Fight

Shrek and Prince Charming were swordfighting.

As Shrek parried some of Charming's sword slashes, he said, "Ah, Charming. You're really back."

"I am." Charming did something unexpected: He turned around his sword and knocked Shrek over with the hilt. "This is for killing my mother!"

He was about to plunge his sword into Shrek's heart until ISIC shot it out of his hands with an energy blast.

Ink sprouted from Amaterasu's tail creating a long, blunt Power Slash weapon. The wolf flicked her tail and the Power Slash slammed into Set, sending him hurtling back a few feet.

"Oh, ya wanna go?" Set angrily exclaimed. "Let's dance, ya filthy animal!"

Set charged at Ammy until he was very close to her, then suddenly crouched, stopping his momentum and faking her out. Then, he uppercutted the wolf goddess. Ammy growled and stabbed Set with her Thunder Edge weapon. His extreme durability allowed him to survive the weapon but it still hurt.

Retronaut's hands had turned into cannons, as he was engaged in a duel with his brother.

"You forget, Ret. Crichax built me with all of your abilities."

Taunorter screamed as he was surrounded by a dark energy aura. It looked like a viscous transparent liquid made out of darkness. Drops of the liquid were somehow falling upwards. Taunorter was Powered-Up.

"Oh no." Retronaut said.


End file.
